Unseen Jealousy
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: Looking at each other's backs without seen. Wanting to help one another, but knowing it's not their role. Why is it... Why is it that they're always together, but distancing themselves from each other? It's been a long time I wrote a fanfic so it isn't surprising if it's bad.


**Long time no fiction. ^_^**

**I'm sorry that I'm very late, it's because I need to focus on my work in college and I was abut under pressure.**

**The reason why I was lacking fanfiction is because I have lack of inspiration right now, but don't worry! I'll find a way and write it with KaiSaki and the others!(hopefully)**

**It's going to take time though, so I'm sorry. (＞人＜****;)**

**Also, My mind is very rusty on vanguard, so no surprise**** if the fanfic is bad.**

** (( Q~Q ))"**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard.**

* * *

**_Unseen Jealousy_**

Miwa was looking around on his way to the Card Capital, smiling brightly.

_'The sun is shining, they birds are singing, the kids are playing happily and the Misaki is sulking... Sulking?' _He thought as he saw Misaki sulking on the counter.

Seeing sulking is not common for Misaki , so curiosity taken over to him and went up to her to have a little chat. "Sis, what's up? You seems a little down." Miwa said as Misali looks at him with a tired look on her face. "Horoscope. It's getting worst..." Misaki said quiet because she's exhausted. Miwa understand clearly now.

"He won't give up because you don't have a boyfriend. Why not asked Aichi or Kai to be your fake boyfriend?" Miwa questioned as Misaki gave this troubled look on her face. "Well... Kourin likes Aichi, I don't want to cause misunderstanding because of my ridiculous situation..." Misaki said as she continue reading her book.

"The same with Kai as well?" Miwa asked as Misaki expression normal but her aura seems sulking more. "The same... he have a girlfriend..." Misaki said quietly, which confuses Miwa more.

_'Girlfriend? Kai's have a girlfriend? No there's no way. Knowing Kai, he doesn't tell me anything, but his movements is easy to read, so it isn't surprising if a girl- Oh, that's it'_ Miwa smirked as he thought a brilliant and the most deadly plan of all. "Sis! I can help if you want to!" Miwa said cheerfully as Misaki stared at him like meeting an idiot for the first time.

"What?" Misaki still give the same stare as Miwa kept on smiling. "You hear me~! I'm bored and there's something I wanna test out~ But it's involve with you! So we're helping each other~!" Miwa said happily as Misaki felt uneasy with the plan but she agreed to it.

"Alright, Let's become couples" Misaki nodded as Miwa eyes sparkles. Although, Misaki have this feeling that Miwa is plotting something very either bad or stupid.

**\- Next day, Hitsue high school, Classroom -**

Kai sitting on his seat while talking to Miwa(more like listening to Miwa's every word as he's looking through his cards), but he suddenly asked a very simple question. "Kai, any idea what Misaki like?" Kai raise a brow and stared at him. "Interesting mystery pocket books. Why?"

"Because me and Misaki are going on a date this weekend and I'm having trouble what to do." Miwa said as he wrote a list on a paper, one is pocket books. Kai's face is expressionless as every. "This is the first I heard that you're interested in Tokura." Kai put his cards down as he stared at him plainly.

"Well... You can say that events are like a roller coaster, there's a loopy lop and so on that it was finally reach to an end." Miwa said as he sweats._ 'Why isn't he irritated? He should be mad! Mad! I know for a fact that he likes Misaki!'_ Miwa thought as he look Kai's face closely.

"Is there's something on my face?" Kai said as he stared back at him. Miwa jumped for a bit. "Oh! Nothing nothing! It's just you rarely shows any other emotions on your face." Miwa laughed as Kai stared at him, again plain look. Miwa sighed._ 'This is going to be difficult...'_

**\- Weekend, Shopping -**

Misaki and Miwa went shopping together to get supplies for the store and check if there's any other Vanguard shops and so on. While there walking they were talking about Kai mostly. "Are you sure it's Kai's girlfriend? What does she looks like?" Miwa asked.

"Well, um... She wore a girls uniform that is similar you yours and Kai's. She have dark chocolate hair and brown eyes... I've always seen then walking and talking together when they're either walking to the Card Capital or inside the shop..." Misaki looks down as she said all that as for Miwa, in his mind, he celebrate Misaki's jealousy for the Girl. Knowing that Misaki likes Kai. "Sounds like you like Kai~" As usual, Miwa give her a goofy grin as Misaki blushed mad.

"W-Who cares! That's not important!" Misaki lightly shouted as Miwa place an arm around her shoulder. "But it's Great! My baby is growing up real fast! It makes me wanna cry." Miwa wiped off the fake tears as Misaki getting more red. "Stop saying that like your my mom!" Misaki shouted as Miwa gave a dramatic shock at Misaki.

"Heavens No~! I am the mommy of Kai~!" Miwa said as he give a more goofy wide grin as Misaki look at him confused. "What?" As they walked Misaki bumped into Kai, who was carrying groceries.

"Hey, Kai~!" Miwa smiled as his arm is still around Misaki. Kai noticed it and his eyebrow twitched. When Miwa saw his reaction, Miwa smirked wide. "Misaki~! I'll get us some ice-cream~! Kai, stay and keep Misaki company will ya? So be right back!" Miwa dashed off to the closest shop and eavesdropping them.

Kai and Misaki stand in an awkward silent. Very very awkward. "Umm.. So how are you?" Misaki asked as Kai looked at her. "I'm good..." Kai simply said as he turned his head. They became quiet again

"Congrats, You're actual Misaki's first girlfriend. I'm glad it's someone I knew and trust." Kai suddenly asked as Misaki is shocked to hear that from him. "H-Huh?" Misaki doesn't want to hear this, she refused to want to hear more.

"I know Misaki is a handful, but he his a great guy." Kai said quietly, Misaki looked at his face, but she can't able to tell what face his making, but on Miwa's side, he can tell that Kai's eyes are lifeless. Now he knows Kai's emotions, as Miwa turned to look at Misaki, she's looks like she's about to cry. Miwa quickly bought ice-creams and quickly speed walking to their side.

"Hey guys! I got ice-cream~!" Miwa smiled like nothing happens, He gave strawberry to Misaki and Mint for Kai, which had him confused. "Why?" Kai asked as Miwa smirked.

"Because you're my bud. Anyway, gonna continue our date." Miwa grin as he walked off with Misaki, Leaving Kai on his own.

"Are you alright?" Miwa asked as she looks down. "It's painful.." Misaki whispered. Miwa didn't say anything because now, he'll put his plans into action.

**\- Next Day, Card Capital -**

Misaki was reading a new book that Miwa have brought for her, but she can't stop thinking about Kai. Kai noticed how Misaki reacted towards him, how she avoiding him which irritates him so much.

_'What's going on? Why is she avoiding me...? Just what happened?' _Kai thought and spotted Miwa went up to her and started whispering to each other. Kai watches them as Misaki's give a small smile towards Miwa. Kai is relieved to see her smile again, but he felt irritated for not helping her because he knew it's not his job.

**\- Next Saturday -**

Kai is bored out of his mind. He is staying in his house looking through the TV. Then he received a call from Miwa, which confuses Kai. Then answered it and without a word, Miwa started shouted. "Kai! Please go and met Misaki in the amusement par-KOFF! KOFF!" Miwa was interrupted by violent coughs, then sneezes.

"Why me?" Kai questioned as he heard more coughs, which took Miwa a while to respond. "B-Because I woke up late and I just found out that I'm sick! She's all alone in the park and there's a stalker who's following her" Miwa cried as he coughs again. Kai immediately hang up, locked the door and dashed out.

**\- Amusement Park -**

As soon as Kai arrived at the entrance of the amusement park, he saw Misaki struggled to get Horoscope hands off him. Kai gotten more irritated as immediately punch Horoscope while panting heavily, he knocked out Horoscope.

"Kai?" Misaki whispered as Kai walked up to her, grab both of the sides of shoulders and place his head on one of the shoulder while breathing heavily. "Give... give me a sec... I need... to breath..." Kai panted as Misaki smiled, and then they spend their day to go to different rides and a hunted house (alot of clinging and grabbing actions~) and their last ride is the Ferris Wheel.

"So, Miwa was sick?" Misaki said as she walked into the ferris wheel as Kai paid and followed. "Yes, He was coughing like he's been drowning. He kinda knew that you were stalked by someone." Kai said as he sat down across Misaki.

"No surprised in that. I told Miwa about how Horoscope's action is getting worst and how stressful and freaked out I was when he followed me." Misaki complained as she rubbed her temple. Kai give an annoyed look on his face, then he realized something. "Does that mean you and Miwa as a couple..."

"Fake. He thought of it." Misaki continues as Kai stared at her with a surprised look on his face. As he looks down as look out the window, Misaki fiddled on the pocket book she brought with her. "Kai, Thank you... For saving me and for giving Miwa an idea on what I like." Misaki smiled as she lifted up her book as she smiled. Kai glanced at her and look backed at the town.

"Have you ever thought of dating Miwa." Kai questioned as Misaki flinched as she felt like giving up, she lean back as looked out the window with him. "Who knows, I don't have any sort of feeling like that towards him... I might as well asked him" Misaki said quietly. Kai looked at her face, the same look of giving up hope.

"Who do you really like?" Kai questioned again. Misaki didn't say anything for a while. "You. You're the only one. Now it's my turn to asked." Misaki said as she continues to look out. While Kai calmly listens.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Don't you love her?" Misaki question as he looks at her. "I don't, I do have someone I like. Do you want to know?" Kai said as Misaki continue stay still. Kai slowly gets up and leaned towards her as he stands, placing his hand beside her and one on the window.

"Whenever I see you with Miwa, it irritates me, but even so Miwa is my best friends and I thought I shouldn't get in the way. All because both you and Miwa are important to me... Even so, I can't stand it. I can't stand you being with another man" Kai leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I want you to become mine... Mine alone. Will you let me..?" Kai questioned as Misaki finally turned to him with the look of embarrassment. She didn't say anything, but the expression on her face. Kai knew as he smirked.

"Don't look at me right now..." Misaki whispered as she covers her face, sinking down on her sit more. "I want to see more of you.." Kai whispered deeply as his hand held onto her wrist and spread them apart from her face. Looking at her closely.

"No matter how many times I've seen you.. You're always a too beautiful" Kai slowly placed his hand on her face as she closed her eyes while her face flushed. "Never let anyone... see this face... In return... I will do the same..." Kai slowly leaned forward towards her lip, but-

"Alright, ride is over." The man opened the door and saw the two in a very close contact, which is very awkward for the poor guy. What's worst is Kai is surrounded of something sinister, the man knew that he will be dead. "U-Um... Free ride...?" The man stuttering.

"Forget it." Kai whispered as he got up and carried(bride) Misaki out of the ferris wheel, which embarrassed her more. Although, her face is covered by his coat. "Put me down, Kai..." Misaki whispered.

"I refuse." he said calmly as he walked her home.

**\- Next day -**

"So~! So~! Are you guys dating now~? I didn't put my greatest act for nothing~!" Miwa smiled happily as Kai and Misaki stared at him confusedly. "I knew Kai have something for Misaki, who do you take me for? Jealousy is a great fuel~!" Miwa cheered as Kai has the urge to punch him.

"So, Misaki, do you know why Kai is around the girl?" Miwa smirked as Misaki stared at him, then at Kai. "She's one of my classmate, we have to work a project together because her friend apparently forced me to be with her." Kai said in a very annoyed tone.

"The class thought they the most suitable pair because of their popularity. Also their looks." Miwa said as he took a bite of his pocky while the background is full of noise. Misaki slam the counter and glared at the crowds, which shut them up. Misaki sat back down, but the annoyed look on her face is still on her. "Jeeeealous?" Miwa questioned.

"Maybe" Misaki said as Kai leaned towards her. "Don't be. Besides, if you are mine, then I am yours."

* * *

**I don't know how to end my stories anymore. (´^｀);**

**And sorry if it's too long, became I typed this from my ipad. Also apparently it's hard to type or copy and past in fanfiction. I can see the recent updates, but it's getting difficult for me to handle.**

**I'm not sure if it's me but isn't it better if I didn't include my OCs?**

**I think it may annoy to other people, so I decided not to used them unless someone requested them to be in the other stories.**


End file.
